Various types of light and glow sticks are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a chemiluminescent light stick with zip tie attachment that includes an illuminable member having a first end and a second end, a connect aperture disposed upon the first end, and a zip tie disposed upon the connect aperture, wherein said chemiluminescent light stick with zip tie attachment is threadably securable to depend from an extant object and radiate light therefrom.